The tactics about being gay
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: The Doctor and the Master turn up on Jack's doorstep asking to be taught about being gay so what happens? Bring in professinoal Jack Harkness with his assistant Ianto Jones!
1. Prologue

Both males Jack and Ianto lay upon Jack's bunker, both exhausted from long experience of sex involving a condom which was now laying on the cold surface of the ground, with a sticky surface of lube on their skin it was heaven for them. Just being in each other's presence alone was heaven, basically everything they do together was heaven, and they were the angels. Playing among the clouds with their bow and arrows, chasing each other on the cloud tops where the edge of the Earth was stood. Both sharing the scene of the atmosphere around them, watching the planets orbit.

Jack glanced down to his young lover, finding him relaxing in Jack's embrace, resting his tired figure against Jack's strong muscular body. Jack curved his lips into a curve which performed a smile, a smile that showed his inner happiness towards Ianto. Jack's life never felt so complete with Ianto around, it showed him how much Ianto meant to him.

Ianto tilted his head giving him access to look towards Jack's face, which he kindly accepted. Jack's face looked peaceful, alive and of course gorgeous, Jack's face never looked so alive since they started their relationship with each other. Jack's soul was growing with Ianto's, making them become one, bonded with one and another they were invincible, but if separated they were like any other human, which they didn't like to think about. Ianto's eyes didn't need a single thing added to make it more complete, Jack had filled Ianto's eyes with love, trust and friendship.

Jack's smile grew now leaning in towards Ianto for more passionate love, Jack placed his swollen lips onto Ianto's where the passionate began once again. Jack moved his position, making him now on top of Ianto, where he carried on kissing Ianto. Jack grinned into the slow passionate kiss whilst Ianto kissed back, cupping Jack's face into his palms, supporting Jack's face, making it easier for them to kiss. Jack rubbed his sticky contents of his stomach onto Ianto's below him, making their stomach become even stickier. Ianto moved his hands up to Jack's hair, where he played with and followed by a little ruffling, with his hands occupied it left Jack's hands which were at either end of Ianto's head, rested on the pillow.

Jack collapsed onto Ianto, breaking the kiss allowing them both to gain oxygen in their empty lungs. Jack reached down his bunker, where he retrieved his t-shirt he had on earlier but quickly thrown off and forgotten. Jack placed it onto Ianto's stomach where he banished the contents of the lube there and onto the shirt, the same routine with Jack's stomach, leaving a very sticky t-shirt after. But Jack just threw it aside forgetting its presents and turning back to Ianto who had began to snuggle. Jack stroked away Ianto's fringe covering his eyes now showing Ianto's blue pooled eyes.

"When did I get so lucky?" Jack asked to Ianto who smirked in return.

"I think the same thing sometimes" Ianto replied, stroking Jack's cheek causing him to grin back.

"Ianto this wasn't luck, this was instinct for us being together" Jack spoke, pulling Ianto closer into an embrace, Ianto didn't struggle he allowed himself to be pulled close, he wanted to be as close as much Jack wanted him to.

"Your right there" Ianto replied causing Jack to chuckle.

"I like it when I'm right" Jack announced, causing Ianto to also chuckle.

"Maybe that's because you are hardly right" Ianto teased

"Are you teasing me?" Jack asked leaning in towards Ianto who thought for a moment, then turning back to Jack.

"I guess I am" Ianto smirked

"This means I'm going to have to punish you" Jack spoke, "And I think I know how to as well" Jack added, staring into Ianto's smile.

"And how are you going to do that" Ianto asked, leaning closer towards Jack, so now their faces were centimetres away from each other.

"Well it's something more on the lines of this" Jack explained, his lips now brushing against Ianto's. Jack was about to move them closer but got distracted by the hub signals going off. Jack grunted, pulling away and staring up the man hole in frustration. "I thought I told them to have the day off!" Jack sighed, bending down to receive his boxers and trousers.

"You did give them day off" Ianto agreed a little concerned that someone in the team has entered the hub, when Jack had officially given them the day off.

"Might as well go and see who it is, coming?" Jack asked, shoving on his white polo shirt instead of his other top, which was covered in lube and sweat.

"Yep" Ianto replied, putting on his black boxers, followed by his trousers being placed on top. Jack began to climb the ladder which led to the exit of his bunker and into the open of his office. Jack was soon followed out by Ianto who had just finished getting dressed, both now walking out of Jack's office hand in hand.

In the centre of the hub, was a Blue wooden police box which read (Police public call box) with two windows on each side which made 8 windows all together. Ianto raised his eye in confusion wondering why a wooden police box was standing there. Has one of the team members brought it there as a decoration for the hub? Jack on the other hand breathed slowly staring towards the Doctors time machine, the Doctor had came back for Jack, but all Jack wondered was why.

Two men emerged from the blue box, causing Ianto to jump, and Jack to smile, the 10th Doctor and the Master came out, full view in front of Jack and Ianto. The Doctor scanned the room searching for something certain, but once his eyes landed on Jack, the Doctor smiled, beginning to walk towards Jack with the Master following.

"Hello Jackie boy!" the doctor grinned, lunching himself onto Jack, where he hugged Jack who hugged back.

"Good to see you Doctor!" Jack laughed, causing it to strike Ianto. This is the Doctor Jack was talking about all this time, the Doctor Jack went with, leaving Ianto clueless not even knowing why he left. If this was Jack's Doctor then he must be very important to him as well. Once Jack and the Doctor pulled away, he turned to Ianto.

"And you must be Ianto, Jackie here never shuts up about you" the Doctor spoke, causing Jack to blush.

"Doctor!" Jack blushed.

"Sorry Jack" the Doctor grinned turning back towards Ianto, "Any way nice to meet you I am the Doctor, but I guess you already know that" the Doctor introduced, holding his hand out to Ianto who kindly excepted into a arm shake.

"Ianto Jones" Ianto replied, smiling towards the Doctor who smiled back.

"If it isn't the Master, Long time no see!" Jack laughed

"Yes it is I!" the Master grinned giving Jack a high five followed by a small hug. Ianto and the Doctor stared at the two who were laughing together for no reason, until they separated the hug and stared at the other two.

"What?" Jack asked, causing Ianto to shake his head.

"Nothing" Ianto replied, causing the Doctor to nod in agreement.

"Doctor, Master I don't mind being rude and all, but why are you here? Because you kind of got in the way of mine and Ianto's private time" Jack explained to the Doctor causing Ianto to blush at his comment.

"Well you see Jack, me and the Master here well, we've fell in love with each other, but we don't have any experience at all about being gay. So we we're wondering if you Jack Harkness the professional about being gay could teach us the standards about it" the Doctor confessed, looking towards the ground embarrassed, but then being accompanied with the Master besides him, wrapping his arm round the Doctors shoulder and brining him close.

Jack was amazed that the Doctor was actually gay and that he asked him to teach him about the tactics of being gay. The one thing Jack won't do is fail the Doctor. The Doctor has shown Jack the stars and planets, well as in show just part of the stars and planets. Jack has already done most of the exploring, but that's not the point. The point is Jack is going to teach the Doctor and Master everything he knows about being gay, and he won't fail. With Ianto helping him along the way it was going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright Doctor you have yourself a deal!" Jack declared, taking a firm hold of the Doctors hand, which he shook. The Doctor glanced up to Jack who was grinning to him, so the Doctor couldn't help it but smiling in return, with the Master smiling besides him.

**This new story came into my head whilst I was bored doing my homework. I hope this story is alright to get your attention.  
Should I continue? -Jaggerz**


	2. Lesson 1

The four men gathered round the boardroom table, the Doctor and the Master taking their seats on the boardroom seats which were provided, and Jack and Ianto beside the massive projector screen. Ianto noticed that Jack was wearing the red U.N.I.T cap for once, but it was only needed if they were going to have sex, which meant that sex was going to be part of the lessons.

"Right" Jack declared, taking the rooms attention, Jack loosened his shoulders making his coat wiggle along them, straightening him self back up, he whacked hockey stick onto the screen, using it as a stick to point things out to. It was the only thing suitable for this occasion, if not he would have to use the wooden sword. "It is three days before Valentines Day, which means three lessons; we would have loads more but Valentines Day is fast approaching so we have to do the most important ones which are, 1) kissing, 2) dates, and finally 3) sex. Right today we will start off with the easy one, which is kissing, and me and Ianto will be now demonstrating how it functions for men"

Jack gestured for Ianto to come over, who was hiding away in the shadow, far away from the spotlight as possible, but when Jack said his name, Ianto made a quiet groan, trying to hide himself inside the darkness but Jack was impatient, Jack tutted, placing the hockey stick down on the table, and then pacing towards Ianto.

The Doctor and the Master watched in amazement, looking towards Jack who gestured Ianto into the spotlight, they could obviously tell that Ianto didn't like getting much attention, but Jack on the other hand did.

"Okay" Jack huffed, placing Ianto next to him who was looking far more embarrassed then anyone in Cardiff in the moment, the whole planet in fact. "Right you start off by making sure that both you and your lover are comfortable. Okay so I am okay at the moment, how about you Ianto?" Jack asked towards his lover.

"No I am not okay at th-" Ianto began, but Jack cut in,

"Okay good, now that both of us are comfortable, next thing you do is start to flirt with your lover, making them gain eagerness into you, like this for example" Jack explained to the two time lords, then turning towards Ianto. "Yan, do you know how gorgeous you look in your work clothes?" Jack flirted towards Ianto who didn't even need to think about the question for even a second.

"That would be harassment, and yes you have told me ever since I started working here" Ianto replied, not moving his eyes from glancing towards the ground, he defiantly wasn't going to look towards Jack the same way again, after this torture was done.

"Good we now are building are way up to kissing, after that you flirting goes even further by feeling up your lover" Jack announced now turning back to Ianto for the Doctor and the Master to see what was supposed to happen next. Jack grinned towards Ianto, placing his hand onto Ianto's shirt buttons, purring into Ianto's ear, travelling his hands up towards Ianto neck. Jack ran patterns along Ianto's neck; making moans followed by groans escape Ianto's mouth, showing that he was enjoying the touch. Jack grinned towards Ianto, finding that he was beginning to open himself towards Jack. Jack was about to lean his lips into Ianto when he remembered that he was still teaching a lesson.

"And finally, when you know your lover is opening up towards you, you lean towards them and capture their lips into a loving and tender kiss" Jack explained, now leaning towards Ianto, who leaned up towards Jack, with Jack grinning he placed his lips on top of Ianto's both now sharing a heat passionate kiss. The kiss was slow but full of emotion, showing how much the couple cared about each other, making their love show bright, not denying it, letting the whole world see it, but only the Doctor and Master were seeing it at the moment.

Jack slowly pulled away, looking into Ianto's deep crystal blue eyes then turning to face the time lords. "Your turn" Jack beamed, "I've basically shown you how it works; you should be able to pick it up from there. If you need help don't feel embarrassed and just ask" Jack spoke, wrapping his arm tightly round Ianto's waist, pulling him closer. With Ianto leaning his head onto Jack's shoulder, it allowed Jack to lean his against Ianto's head, kissing certain spots of Ianto's head.

Jack soon turned back to the time lords, finding the Master sitting on top of the boardroom, whispering things into the Doctors ear who had his back turned towards Jack and Ianto. It was hard for them to understand what the Master was saying, but whatever it was it was sure working. The Master was now grinning towards the Doctor, running his fingers along the Doctors chest, playing with his buttons, they were entertaining him pretty well, but the Master mainly cared about the Doctor. The Master grinned towards the Doctors smile that was showing a loving smile, with his eyes full on passionate; the Master couldn't take it much longer.

Slowly he leaned in, beginning to close his eyes, getting closer towards the Doctor. Jack watched delighted, his plan had worked, it just leaved two more lessons to go, they will be done tomorrow and the day after that, there was no rush. Jack smile widened, watching his two best friends of time lords, who were now beginning to kiss, the Doctor leaning in towards the Masters comfort. Both using their hands to explore their lover's faces.

Jack grinned towards Ianto who was happily smiling towards the time lords, it was nice to have different races also being gay, it also made him not feel lonely about being new to the whole gay thing, and he now had people who also didn't understand most of the things Jack has experienced. But Ianto knew more about being gay than the time lords, but not by much.

"Bravo!" Jack cheered towards the time lords who had just pulled back from their loving kiss, they didn't turn to face Jack's cheerful face, instead they stared into each others eyes, and it was entertaining them both. "Must say, that was well done, not many people get it right first time" Jack grinned; now getting their attention.

"Well we are not many people; we are two of a kind" the Master replied, wrapping a protective arm around the Doctor's shoulder and bringing him close.

"Quite right, any way that was job well done you two, that's lesson one done, lesson two will start tomorrow, with lesson three on the day after that" Jack explained, once again congratulating the two, job well done.

**Please review -Jaggerz**


End file.
